


Hyunwoo's Implosion

by luoyingu



Series: Divorcees [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, but it has a happy ending (sorta i guess), but there are some sort of cute moments i guess i dunno, enjoy, i'm sorry but this was too pretty not to post even tho it just angst, like just straight angst, pure angst, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingu/pseuds/luoyingu
Summary: A night of passion, did you forget your bond?Did you forget the very words that forged your bond?The sound of cars zooming down the lively city drowned out any words he had left. (angsty showki w/ feelings.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.
> 
> sorry in advance for the angst.

It was a cool summer night, and the silence was deafening. The other man sat across from him, and he was unmoving. Their huge, three-story house was eerily silent, and he felt like he could not breathe. While he had never fully experienced choking; this had to be close. His eyes kept scanning the room, as if he knew something he didn’t. Or the other man knew _he_ knew something which was unfortunately the case. 

The window to their bedroom was open and it should have cooled him, but his gaze just made him even hotter.  

“How was work?” he asked him, eyes roaming. He was confused, but he shook it off easily. 

“Fine. How was yours?” 

“Fine. Anything interesting happen?” the other man asked questioningly. He shrugged and internally cringed at how forced it seemed. 

“Nothing much. Gunhoe jammed the printer again.” His husband nodded in what seemed like mild annoyance. He huffed and looked out the window. The stars were shining bright, and he wanted to catch every single one of them. 

“Honey-bun. _Honey-bun_ _look at me_.” the other man said with malice. He turned and saw he was holding a cigar cologne bottle. His heart dropped. 

“Kihyun, baby…” He started. Kihyun held up his hand and scoffed so loud he thought the whole neighborhood would be able to hear. It echoed from the walls. 

“The kids are staying at Mrs. Woo's house tonight. He coughed into his shirt and looked at him, his eyes slightly red. 

“And what are they doing there?” He asked, his voice taking a tone Kihyun refuted. 

“ _Staying_ there. The hell Hyunwoo? You really want to question my actions right now?” He snapped, eyes boring holes into his heart. He looked down at his boxers as the other man stood up and put the cologne on his bedside table. 

“Pinot Noir. You want a glass?” he asked bitterly. And Hyunwoo dumbly nodded.

* * *

 Several weeks later (and many, many stacks of papers) Hyunwoo was drinking whiskey in Kihyun’s wine glass. It wasn’t even his style and he knew which glass was his, but who cares? Who was going to see? Kihyun soon appeared from the staircase and he looked at him with disgust and pity. 

“Get up, you lazy-ass oaf.” He said, stepping over him to get to his kitchen. He sighed and took another sip, brushing the strands of hair that fell out of the slick gel away from his nose. He could still see the worry lines in his face. Worry lines about their kids and him. 

“Hyunnie.” He started.  

“What, Hyunwoo?” He asked tiredly. 

“You ever wonder about the universe? Like we used to in college?” He sees stars in Kihyun’s eyes for a moment, and he begins to regret every decision he made. But, they’re gone just as soon as they came. He slumped into the wall even more (if that was possible). 

“Get up. Your cab is waiting. You can come back in a week just to, well, you get it.” Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I didn’t call a cab.” Kihyun was already pushing him out the door. 

“You didn’t. But I did. Good by- I mean night.” Hyunwoo nodded and walked away. 

He still had Kihyun’s wine glass in his hand; feeling so empty he wanted to scream.

* * *

 He did come back; just to gather his things and bid his kids farewell. It was a decision he knew he would regret for the rest of his life as he was certain Kihyun would tell the story with such malice and him leaving so soon in their lives they were _bound_ to hate him, but this was his life to live. He and Kihyun knew damn well that it was a gamble getting married at the oh-so young age of 21. It was an even bigger gamble of getting kids at 23.  

He kissed his children’s cheeks and stood up facing Kihyun. The shorter man stood still, his lips in a straight line. He couldn’t find it in himself to fully frown at him. 

“You’re such a sell-out.” He whispers out loud. Hyunwoo nods, making sure their children didn’t hear their other father. 

“Shut up, Hyunnie. Shit, you don’t want me here and you can’t even stand looking at me. I’m doing what I think is best.” Kihyun looks up at him. 

“Which is?” Hyunwoo's lips twitch with a smile. 

“Seeing the stars, Hyunnie.” Kihyun nods and grips his arms tightly to hold in his tears. He’s still in his work clothes; the slacks a painfully dull color. Hyunwoo would miss that. 

“You’re going to find a better life than the one I gave or could ever give you. We…I…I still love you.” Kihyun snorted and kicked at the grass in their front yard. He was already putting this house on the market and looking up other potential places. 

“You know my feelings, Hyunwoo.” Kihyun says, still looking down. He nods as a cab pulls up to their house. Hyunwoo takes one last good look at it and Kihyun taps his shoulder. He looks down at him and he places the cigar cologne bottle in his palm. He swallows down regret and nods at Kihyun. 

“Return that.” He mutters as he walks off. 

The engine powered the vehicle into a life Hyunwoo hoped he would forget while the wind gently lifted Kihyun’s tears from his face. The crisp summer air and the heat from the sun made everything glow.  

They both realized everything shines, and glows, and blinds, _and comes, and goes._  

Just like a star. 

Hyunwoo wished Kihyun said he loved him back. Scolding himself, he stepped out the cab and walked into the airport.  

What good would that have done? 

Stars implode, and Hyunwoo was a prime example. His implosion left a black hole that both he and Kihyun almost didn’t come out of. But, as he recalled from memory, a supernova would take an imploded star’s place, going on to create new stars. 

He hoped Kihyun’s supernova was the brightest their galaxy. 

* * *

  _A night of passion, did you forget your bond?_  

 _Did you forget the very words that forged your bond?_  

 _The smell lingered, and there was nothing he could do about it._  

 _That tall, buff, steady man's scent would never leave him._  

 _"I love you, too. I always will." The shorter man whispered into the now approaching night._  

 _The sound of cars zooming down the lively city d_ _rowned out any words he had left._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked it.
> 
> much love.


End file.
